User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/The Play that Changed Everything - Jeroy One-Shot (REQUESTED)
Hey guys! You already know my intro, yada, yada, yada. Today's pairing is... JEROY! They were requested by TearsOfGold451, WalkngBunny, Alaisia911, snd Hoajinx! This takes place after the first Jeroy onstage kiss that every Jeroy shipper fangirled/fanboyed at, except that didn't happen yet. But, I'm tweaking the scenes a bit *cough* a lot *cough* so Jerome didn't run offstage and stuff. Plus, I forgot what happened in the epsiode probably so sorry. :P So, let's get onto it! ---- The Play that Changed Everything - Jeroy one-shot Jerome's POV "5 MINUTES EVERYONE!" Mara shouted from across the room. "5 MINUTES!" So, I guess this is it, I'm going to embarass myself in front of everyone. Just as what Mara planned. OH NO. I'm doing my own thing up there... This will be a real showstopper. Joy's POV "Thank you for coming to this school production of a play that one of our students, Mara Jaffray has written!" said Mr. Sweet from the other side of the red curtain. "Enjoy the show!" (Before I start, the plot is supposed to be two kids who are mutal-ish friends, Jerome and Joy, who fall in love and yada yada yada. Then Joy thinks he's a player and, you know. That kinda stuff) The curtain opened and Jerome was on stage, sitting at this ridiculously tiny table while reading a book. Ha, Like he would do that in real life. I walked out on stage looking as weird as ever. Probably like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz ''but, without the cute shoes and pigtails with a more modern, awkward looking dress that Willow picked out. KT is on stage, she supposed to be a worker for this rip-off of Starbucks or something. After I ordered my very "realistic" food, aka plastic macaroons and water that's supposed to look like tea. My gosh, what did I sign up for? "Hi, is this seat taken..?" I asked as my character, while walking up to Jerome's table. He looked up from his book, "No, not at all.." Like, anyone would believe this right? Great writing Mara! I took a seat next to Jerome, not wanting to continue on with this ever so awkward scene. "So, how are you?" I asked, as the script said I was supposed to. "Just stressing, my girlfriend apparently just broke up with me.." he said while putting his book down. And apparently, my character is supposed to have a crush on him as well, as if! "Well, um.. that sucks.." I sighed. If this were real, encluding the food, this would be way less awkward. "Maybe I'll find someone else.." he said while looking me in the eye. Hm.. since when did Jerome have that sparkle in his ey- snap out of it Joy! '''Mara's POV' The plan is working! It's the ending of the play where Joy breaks Jerome's heart! (This is where the scene wasn't tweaked at all.. ;) All credit goes to the House of Anubis writers for writing this amazing scene) "There's something you need to know," Jerome said. "This, us, it's different. You're different." Joy looked like she wasn't buying it. At least that's what I could see from the second row. "I can't sleep. I think about you all the time." Jerome continued. "I look forward to when you'll next insult me." "Yeah, so you say to all the girls.." Joy mumbled. "No, just you." said Jerome. "Only, ever you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt, you." "I want to believe you.." Joy said. Here it comes! "Sorry, I can't hear you." Jerome said. And then he kissed her. Right smack on the lips. "That wasn't in the script..." I said while the curtains closed. ---- So, that's it. This I think, honestly sucks. Like, I barely wrote half of it. Plus, it was ridiculously short. But, anyways, hoped you enjoyed this! Remember to leave requests down below for more couples! xx The Hashtag Queen aka Rachie Category:Blog posts